K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by Mirai Dude
Summary: It's parent teacher interview nights at Orange Star High School and Goten stumbles across Gohan and Videl... Read it yourself.


Hi folks,

Because I got to the 100 mark in my G/V Romance I decided to give you all this little fic. I would like to thank **Akanksha**** Mathur (Gohan Son) for the idea for this fic, as it was her who (unknowingly) gave me the title and it just came to me from there. Please read her stories, she is in my favourite authors. Anyway this has nothing to do with my other Gohan and Videl fic.**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

Gohan was sitting on a bench after school waiting for his parents to arrive. It was parent- teacher interview night and Gohan was half dreading it and half looking forward to it. In one hand he was doing excellent as usual so no worries about groundings but in the other Videl was going to be there and that meant one thing – HERCULE SATAN!!! Gohan was dreading what might happen if his dad and Hercule met up. Who knows what might happen.

He sat there a few more minutes before he sensed his father's and mother's ki approaching.

*Alright Gohan, it's go time* he thought as he got up and prepared to greet them. Then he sensed another familiar ki. GOTEN!!!

*Why did mum have to invite him along, this is just gonna cause trouble* he thought worriedly. All three of them were riding the nimbus cloud and were just about to land in the middle of the street when Gohan flew up.

"What are you crazy, you can't use the nimbus in the city!" he yelled. He glared at his family who all seemed to both laugh and quake under his gaze.

"Uh, sorry Gohan, we, uh, didn't realise about the whole, umm, public thing" apologised Goku. Gohan grabbed Goten and Goku grabbed Chi Chi. As they landed the nimbus took off and waited to be summoned again. Once their feet were all firmly on the ground again Gohan took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is where you guys have to go tonight, and Goten, please stick with mum and dad, Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee" he begged.

"Alright Nii-chan, I'll be good" he said as he jumped onto Goku's shoulder with one bounce.

"Okay, I haven't had dinner yet so I'm gonna grab a few pizzas" said Gohan as he waved goodbye.

"See ya later, and hope for your sake you did well" laughed Chi Chi as they walked into the building. As Gohan walked towards the local Pizza Hut he sensed a familiar ki hopping up behind him.

"Hi Videl" he said without turning around.

"Hiya" she said rather pleased about something "where you going?".

"Pizza" he replied "You wanna come?".

"Sure".

They walked for another five minutes before they got to the Pizza place.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Gohan is an excelling student, but his attention is a little lacking" droned on some random teacher "he spends a lot of time talking to Videl, Sharpner and Erasa instead of listening".

"You're the third teacher to tell us that" said Chi Chi "I'll have to have a talk to him about that".

It was about then that Goku noticed Goten was missing.

*Don't blame him, I wish I could get out of here* he thought as Chi Chi and the teacher continued discussing Gohan's results.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gohan and Videl were walking back from the Pizza place, hoping that they were getting a good report from there teachers. They walked into a small garden type place where they stood talking under a tree.

"Do you think the teachers will say anything about us talking constantly in class?" asked Videl hopefully.

"How would they forget it" laughed Gohan nervously. They stood there silently for a few minutes until Gohan's hand brushed against Videl's on the tree's trunk. Gohan blushed slightly but then seconds later Gohan felt his hand being held. Now he was bright red. He looked over to Videl who was staring into his eyes. Then silently they both moved in and shared a passionate kiss

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Goku and his wife walked down the halls, rather pleased about Gohan's results. Walking down another hall Goku saw a familiar face. Hercule!

"Hercule, how have you been?" asked Goku as if they were old buddies. Hercule looked over to him, recognising him only as a face, nothing more.

*I know him from somewhere* he thought to himself.

"Uh, pretty good I guess" he said as he spoke to the stranger.

"I haven't seen you since the Cell Games" said Goku, completely forgetting what had happened there. But Hercule hadn't. The second Hercule heard the word Cell he remembered Goku. His jaw dropped.

*How come he's not mad I took credit for them beating him* he thought.

At that moment Gohan and Videl rounded the bend to see their parents talking to each other. Videl was amused, Gohan was horrified! Just as Gohan thought of everything that might go wrong Goten ran passed, bearing a new one that Gohan had not anticipated. Goten ran up, hopped on Goku's shoulder and started singing.

"Gohan and Videl, 

standin' beneath the tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

Gohan almost died. As his and Videl's faces turned bright red, three curious faces turned to them, all looking for answers…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heh heh, Gohan is soooooo unlucky. Oh well, I hoped you liked this. By the way, this is not going any further. This is just a little treat. Thanks guys.


End file.
